Une glace au chocolat
by moajackspa
Summary: Une rencontre que Remus n'oubliera jamais et qui restera pour toujours dans son coeur.
1. Une glace au chocolat

**Troisième fic et premier One Shot dont je suis assez fière. Si je donnais ça à mon prof de français,je suis sure qu'il me donnerait une excellente note sur le point de vue omniscient et le changement sur les différents points de vue !**

**Première fic sur MON Remus. Je plaisante, il appartient (reniflements) à J.K Rowling.**

**Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;D**

* * *

_**Une rencontre qu'il n'oubliera jamais et qui restera pour toujours dans son coeur**_

* * *

Remus Lupin était assis sur un banc et attendait quelque chose –ou quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Ou quoi ?C'était la question qu'il se posait.

Il regardait passer des gens. Des moldus. Ils paraissaient heureux.

Remus soupira. Quelque fois il rêvait d'être un moldu. Pour ne pas connaitre la magie. Pour ne pas connaitre la souffrance. La souffrance de son secret. Son si terrible secret.

Il repensa à son père. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il le comprenait presque. Comment pouvait-on aimer un être comme lui ? C'est vrai que c'était lui qui provoqué Fenfir Greyback. Il avait annoncé que les sorciers étaient supérieurs aux autres créatures magiques. Pour le punir, le loup-garou avait mordu son fils pour que celui-ci se rende compte de l'étendu des pouvoir des lycanthropes.

Il aurait été normal que John Lupin éprouve de la culpabilité envers son fils à cause de la bêtise qu'il avait commise. Mais à partir du moment où Remus fut mordu, son père l'évita. Il avait honte d'avoir un loup-garou pour fils. Tous les moments qu'il avaient passé ensemble, monter sur un balai, parler de Poudlard, manger des glaces au chocolat, lui montrant son Patronus en forme de loup, que Remus aimait tant regarder galoper à travers les champs … Tous ces moment, John Lupin les cacha au plus profond de sa mémoire, tirant un traie une bonne fois pour toute sur son passé.

Il partit du foyer, laissant des papiers du divorce et une lettre. Il voulait créer une nouvelle famille. Remus ne sut jamais s'il avait un demi-frère ou demi-sœur. Mais cela lui convenait. Après tout, ils auraient pris fuite en apprenant sa véritable nature.

Gabrielle Lupin, en revanche, resta avec son fils pour l'élever. Elle l'aima de tout son cœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende son dernier souffle, lorsque Remus fut âgé de 13 ans. Elle était trop fatiguée. Elle avait du s'occuper de son fils ayant 10 fois plus de force qu'elle pendant 5 ans, toutes les pleines lunes.

Elle manquait terriblement à Remus.

Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit.

Depuis 25 ans, il se sentait coupable de la mort de sa mère. S'il n'avait pas existé, son père serait resté avec sa mère, ils auraient été heureux et elle ne serait pas morte prématurément. Tout étair de sa faute.

Les coudes sur les genoux, ses yeux rivant le sol, Remus sentit une présence. Il n'osa pas lever la tête pour regarder la personne qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui, par crainte qu'elle prenne fuite en voyant ses terribles cicatrices qui lui barraient le visage. En revanche, il sentit son parfum et identifia que son voisin était une femme.

- Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant un instant, Remus cru que la dame parlait à une autre personne mais après quelques secondes, il s'aperçut que la question était en fait adressée à lui.

- Je … Euh … Oui … balbutia-t-il en se relevant, rougissant.

Il s'attendit à une grimace de la part de la magnifique demoiselle qui se tenait devant lui mais elle ne fit rien de cela, sinon, de lui adresser un sourire époustouflant, montrant ses magnifiques dents blanches.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda la dame

- Je … Euh …

- Vous savez, je ne vais pas vous manger.

Remus sourit à cette remarque. C'était plutôt lui qui pourrait dévorer cette sublime femme, un soir de pleine lune.

- Je m'appelle Gabrielle.

Remus se cogna le coude contre le banc en entendant le nom de sa mère.

- C'est un très joli nom, finit-il par dire

La dame sourit encore plus, ravie d'avoir pu arracher une phrase au bel inconnu qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

Elle le dévisagea. Il était grand et paraissait jeune malgré ses cheveux qui commençaient à légèrement blanchir. Ceux-ci tombaient devant les yeux dorés en amende de l'homme. Elle fut déconcertée, elle n'avait jamais vu personne avec des yeux à la fois si beaux mais à la fois si tristes. Ils ressemblaient à de l'or liquide mais montraient une telle souffrance que la jeune femme frissonna. Elle ne prêta guère d'importance au visage balafre de son voisin, trop occupée à décrypter ses yeux.

L'inconnu portait un costume qui laissait penser que celui-ci avait été rapiécé de nombreuses fois mais montrait une fine musculature malgré la maigreur du dénommé Remus.

Elle le trouva beau.

- Donc, vous vous appelez comment ? répéta Gabrielle

- Remus, murmura l'homme aux yeux dorés

- C'est un nom peu rependu, observa la jeune femme

La demoiselle fascinait Remus. Elle dégageait un charme fou, un peu similaire à celui de James et Sirius. Mais elle paraissait aussi maladroite que Peter. Elle était grande, possédait une longue chevelure blonde attachée en une queue de cheval, laissant dépasser quelques mèches rebelles. Elle avait des yeux verts, ce qui était très rare pour une blonde pensa Remus. Il remarqua qu'elle était grande, elle devait faire environ 5 centimètres de moins que lui et portait des vêtements très banaux, un débardeur blanc et un jean serré, ce qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette.

- Vous attendez quelque chose ? demanda Gabrielle pour entendre de nouveau la voix douce et rauque de son inconnu.

- Je ne crois pas non … répondit faiblement Lupin, et vous ?

Il fut lui-même étonné d'avoir ajouté le « et vous » et la fin de sa question. Ce n'était pas du tout son style. La jeune femme sourit de nouveau.

- J'attends quelqu'un, je suis partie aux Etats-Unis lorsque j'avais 12 ans et ça fait maintenant 8 ans que je n'ai pas vu cette personne.

- Ca a du être long.

- Oui, mais ça valait le coup, ces 8 longues année d'études.

Lupin fut de nouveau étonné lorsqu'il ajouta ces mots :

- A Columbia je suppose.

- Non, j'étais à SekolahSihir, rectifia précipitamment Gabrielle

Le loup-garou sursauta de surprise

- L'école de sorciers ?

La blonde regarda le lycanthrope avec des yeux ronds et ce fut à son tour de bégayer :

- Je, non, enfin … Vous êtes sorcier ?

Lupin sourit faiblement, _un monstre oui_, se dit-il

- En quelque sorte.

- Incroyable ! s'exclama la blonde, je m'assois par hasard sur un banc à côté d'un inconnu et il s'avère que celui-ci est un sorcier ! Quelle étrange coïncidence !

Son attention se fit encore plus grande à l'égard du sorcier.

Remus était de plus en plus perplexe. Il était étonnamment attiré et fasciné par la demoiselle qui dégageait un parfum exquis. Mais il était trop timide et dangereux pour essayer de l'aborder. Après tout, qui voudrait aller dîner avec un homme qui ressemblait à un clochard ? Pourtant, une petite voix lui murmura qu'il n'avait qu'une vie et qu'il fallait en profiter. Rassemblant tout son courage, Remus dit ou plutôt, murmura:

- Hum … Je me …

Mais il fut interrompu par un cri de joie, provenant de la jeune femme.

Gabrielle se leva et se jeta dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle adorait le plus au monde. Après courte réflexion, elle se dit que c'était le deuxième homme qu'elle adorait le plus au monde.

En effet, tout son esprit était maintenant dirigé vers l'inconnu assis sur le banc. Elle désirait lui parler, le connaitre, le regarder, le toucher, et peut être même l'aimer. Il émanait de cet homme une complexité et un mystère absolument fascinant.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du grand homme.

Remus crut qu'on lui avait jeté le sortilège de la mort lorsque la jeune femme arrêta de serrer contre soi l'homme en costume.

Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre.

L'homme que Gabrielle tenait était la copie conforme de John Lupin.

Un frisson glacial traversa le corps du lycanthrope.

Toute la culpabilité envers sa mère revint en lui, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il était en colère contre son père. Un grognement s'éleva de sa poitrine.

Une personne lui avait parlé, l'avait écouté, lui avait souri, l'avait fait parler pour la première fois depuis des années.

Et cet homme la lui piquait.

Il avait volé l'enfance de Remus et l'amour de sa mère lorsque John Lupin les avait abandonnés.

Et maintenant, avait-il à peine rencontré une personne qui pourrait l'apprécier à sa juste personne qu'il l'a piquait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eu envie de mordre une personne alors que c'était un être humain. Le loup qui était en lui s'était réveillé et était avide de sang humain frais.

Lupin grogna, laissant la colère et la bête s'emparer de lui.

- Papa, voici Remus …

Le lycanthrope se calma aussi vite qu'il s'était énervé. Il avait bien entendu le mot _papa _?

- Remus, voici mon père que je n'avais pas vu depuis 8 ans.

Remus se figea. Le loup-garou était dégouté. Dégouté par lui-même. Il avait failli tuer le père de son inconnue. Son inconnue qu'il aimait tant. Il eu une soudaine envie de s'en aller.

- Ca te dirait de venir manger une glace au chocolat avec nous ? demanda Gabrielle avec un petit sourire

Lupin flancha. Il était déchiré entre un mélange de rester et de s'enfuir. Il regarda John Black. Celui-ci souriait. Remus ne savait pas si il l'avait reconnu ou pas. En tout cas, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Revoir le regard haineux de son père comme il lui avait adressé il y a 30 ans lui donnait une bonne raison d'échapper. Mais il voulait en même temps rester pour manger une glace au chocolat avec Gabrielle. Il avait envie de discuter avec sa demi-sœur.

- Tu ne devineras jamais, Papa. J'étais en train de discuter tranquillement avec Remus et on s'est soudain rendu compte qu'on était tous les deux des sorciers.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna son père, quel est la forme de votre Patronus ajouta-il en se retournant vers Lupin. Je juge toujours un homme à la forme de son Patronus.

C'en était trop, Remus craqua, et s'enfuie en courant, laissant à jamais une sœur qu'il aurait tant voulu connaitre.

Gabrielle était déconcertée. Elle pensait que son inconnu accepterait son invitation à manger une glace. Et finalement, il s'était enfui. Elle pensait que son père et Remus allaient s'entendre.

* * *

**Review ?**


	2. La vie est cruelle, la mort encore plus

**A la demande de Cmoa, j'ai écrit une suite à ma fic, donc remerciez la si vous vouliez connaitre la suite. ;D**

**Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'aime beaucoup le début et la fin mais le milieu ... Ben, il pourrait être mieux.**

**Si vous voulez, j'ai déja une idée pour un troisième (et dernier chapitre) donc, si vous voulez que je l'écrive, laissez une review =)**

**Bonne lecture**

**P.S: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Gabrielle était assise sur son canapé, dans un appartement à Londres.

Elle attendait la Gazette du Sorcier, comme chaque matin.

La jolie blonde pointa sa baguette magique sur une télévision moldue - cadeau de sa mère - pour l'allumer et pensa très fort au sortilège « Accio » pour qu'une pomme lévite vers elle. Malheureusement, la sorcière était tellement maladroite que le fruit cogna contre sa tête avant de tomber mollement sur ses genoux. Elle se maudit intérieurement et observa l'écran de télévision.

« Une vague de touristes est arrivée hier à Londres, on en compterait des milliers. Ce matin encore, ils continuaient à arriver en masse »

Gabrielle haussa un sourcil quand elle aperçu que les « touristes » à la télévision portaient des robes de sorciers.

Elle comprit que quelque chose d'important s'était passée.

Elle maudit sa chouette à cause de sa lenteur et se dirigea sur le balcon pour essayer d'apercevoir Black Ice.

Enfin, celle-ci atterrit sur le rebord du balcon et leva la patte pour délivrer son fardeau.

La sorcière déplia rapidement le journal et lu le gros titre :

**« HARRY POTTER A VAINCU VOLDEMORT »**

Elle comprit enfin pourquoi des centaines de sorciers s'étaient précipités dans les rues de Londres et elle sourit grandement, heureuse que Harry Potter est tué le Mage Noir.

Une deuxième phrase la frappa :

**« 103 MORTS »**

Son cœur se serra en parcourant les noms des gens qui avaient donné leur vie mais en fut aussi reconnaissante.

Soudain, son sang se glaça.

**« Remus J.L » **

Non.

« C'est un nom peu répendu »

Ces mots frappèrent la jeune femme à l'esprit.

_Non, ça ne peut pas être lui_, se rassura t-elle

Son inconnu au banc ne povait pas être mort. Cet homme qu'elle avait rencontré 5 ans auparavent.

Il ne lui avait fallu que 10 minutes pour comprendre que cet homme lui avait changé sa vie à jamais. Il lui avait fallu 10 minutes pour comprendre qu'un étrange lien les liai. Mais, il avait fallu 10 secondes pour qu'il disparaisse. Il n'avait fallu que 10 secondes suplémentaires pour que le cœur de Gabrielle se fende en deux.

Et depuis 5 ans, elle l'aimait. Son amour n'était pas comparable. Pas de l'obsession, pas de frissonnements, pas de rêveries …

Un lien. Un lien inexplicable.

Mais il était parti. Il avait pris la fuite. Elle avait pensé qu'il avait aussi ressentit ce lien. Apparament, elle s'était trompée.

Elle ne l'avait vu que 20 minutes et 20 secondes et sa vie s'était entièrement démolie comme un château de cartes.

_Non. Il n'est pas mort_, se répéta t-elle à voix haute, _je l'aurai senti._

Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas rassurée. Pas du tout.

En à peine cinq secondes, elle enfila ses chaussures, attrapa son gilet et transplana.

C'était la première fois qu'elle venait au Pré-Au-Lard mais elle n'eu pas le temps de s'attarder sur le paysage.

Des centaines de personnes se tenaient, étroitement collées dans les ruelles du village, sur la pointe des pieds, certainement pour essayer d'appercevoir Harry Potter.

Gabrielle plongea dans la foule, pour essayer de se faufiler jusqu'au château. Quand elle arriva aux limites de Poudlard, des sorciers qui gardaient l'entrée, la stoppa.

- Interdiction de pénétrer dans le château.

- Mon petit ami était présent lors du combat, je voudrai savoir s'il était encore vivant

La sorcière ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à dire ça mais elle en fut reconnaissante car les gardes la laissèrent passer.

Elle devait vraiment avoir la tête d'une petite amie désespérée.

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes étaient debout, assis, agenouillés, accroupis … pleurant, riant, soupirant, criant …

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en apercevant toutes une famille entièrement composée de rouquins qui pleuraient sur un corps, sans aucun doute un frère, vu son apparence juvénile.

La vie était cruelle. La mort encore plus.

C'est alors qu'elle tomba sur la chose qu'elle redoutait le plus.

Couché sur le sol, immobile, les yeux fermés, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le sorcière s'agenouilla et éclata en sanglots.

Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

Elle lui prit sa main et sentit un bout de papier.

Sur la photo, se trouvait un petit bonhomme, âgé de quelques semaines, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Le cœur de Gabrielle fondit devant cet amour de petit garçon.

- Il est adorable, n'est-ce pas ?

Surprise, elle se retourna. Un adolescent d'une grande taille se tenait debout devant elle, les mains dans les poches. Il avait des cheveux en bataille et des yeux verts crapauds derrière des lunettes rondes.

- Il a les yeux de son père, murmura Gabrielle

Effectivement ce magnifique bébé possédait la réplique parfaite des yeux dorés de son inconnu. Sauf que la joie avait remplacé la tristesse.

Son cœur se serra. Son inconnu avait un enfant. Une bouffée de jalousie la submergea. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il avait une femme.

- Comment le connaissiez-vous ? demanda Harry

- On s'était rencontré, il y a longtemps répondit la blonde avec un petit sourire triste.

Harry observait attentivement la jeune femme.

- Où est sa femme ? interrogea l'inconnue

Désarçonné par cette question, l'adolescent finit par pointer du doigt le corps inerte d'une femme aux cheveux rose, allongé à côté de Remus.

Il sentit l'inconnue se raidir et un voile de tristesse couvrit ses yeux verts clairs. Elle regarda à nouveau la photo de Teddy et se remit à pleurer.

- C'est un orphelin maintenant, murmura t-elle entre deux sanglots, comment va-t-il faire pour vivre sans ses parents ?

- Je m'occuperai de lui, je le jure, dit Harry d'une voix ferme et déterminée.

- Vraiment ?

- Lupin m'avait demandé d'être son parrain quelques jours plus tôt.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa et fronça des sourcils.

- Vous avez dit Lupin ?

- Je … Hum … Oui. Vous ne connaissiez pas le nom de famille de Remus ?

- Non, je l'ignorais.

Remus John Lupin, dit Harry dans un murmure, en se rappelant quand Hermione avait lu les initials du loup-garou dans le train, lors de leur troisième année.

Gabrielle s'arrêta de respirer. Remus John Lupin. Il avait le même nom de famille qu'elle. Et le deuxième nom de son inconnu était celui de son père.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Elle comprit enfin.

Un sentiment de soulagement lui vint en elle.

Elle comprenait enfin cet étrange lien qui les unissait. Elle pensait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui mais elle était loin de la vérité.

Ce n'était pas le lien de l'amour qui les unissait, mais le lien de la famille.

Il était son frère.

Mais, des centaines de questions lui vinrent à l'esprit en même temps. S'il avait lui aussi ressenti le lien, pourquoi s'était-il enfui ? Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas recherché ? Pourquoi avait-il refusé cette glace au chocolat ?

Toutes les réponses à ces questions restaient un mystère.

Gabrielle pleura de plus belle et Harry s'agenouilla aux côtés d'elle pour essayer de la réconforter.

- Remus, Remus, Remus … répétait-elle encore et encore.

- Ca va aller, ca va aller dit maladroitement le jeune homme

- Je … C'était mon frère, lâcha t-elle tout à coup

Harry s'immobilisa. C'était sa sœur ?

Lupin ne lui avait jamais rien dit de telle. Le loup-garou avait soigneusement évité de prononcer un seul mot sur sa famille de son vivant. Il avait juste un jour révélé que c'était à cause de son père qu'il était lycanthrope.

Jamais il n'avait mentionné le mot _sœur_.

- Lupin ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il avait une sœur, dit Harry d'un air dibutatif

- Je suis sa demi-sœur, en fait. Je crois … Je ne suis pas sûre, enfin si presque … que nous avons le même père.

- Ha, fut la seule réponse d'Harry

Il doutait toujours un peu les paroles de la jeune femme. Après tout, elle débarquait de nulle part, ne connaissait même pas le nom de famille de Remus et prétendait que c'était son demi-frère. Harry avait beaucoup de mal à la croire, mais plus il l'observait, plus il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait au loup-garou. Elle avait la même forme de visage, le même nez, la même bouche.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Pardon ?

- Le petit bonhomme … Après tout, je suis un peu sa tante.

***

Harry hésita une dernière fois et déposa son neveu dans les bras de la prétendue sœur de Lupin.

Gabrielle sentit la joie la submerger.

- Il s'appelle comment, déjà ?

- Teddy Remus Lupin.

Le petit Teddy ouvrit ses yeux et Gabrielle put voir les yeux dorés de son homme au banc, ou pluto de son frère. Son neveu eu un immense sourire et ses cheveux se colorèrent d'une teinte rouge.

Elle le serra dans ses bras. Les hormones de la sorcière explosèrent dans tout son corps. A ce moment précis, elle aurait voulu garder Teddy Lupin dans ses bras toute sa vie.

- C'est que tu ressembles à ton papa ! ronronna t-elle en le chatouillant dans le cou, gentiment.

Teddy commença à rigoler, et ses cheveux prirent la teinte blond/châtain avec des mèches blanchissantes. Il était devenu un mini Remus Lupin.

- Que va-t-il devenir maintenant ? s'inquiéta Gabrielle, admirant le sosie de son frère.

- Je ne sais pas, je pourrai peut être le prendre en charge, soupira Harry

La sorcière se mordit les lèvres. Une question lui trottait dans la tête.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda le sorcier

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, attendit quelques secondes et lâcha :

- Tu crois que je pourrai l'adopter ?

* * *

**Vous voulez la suite? (moi oui). **

**Laissez une review ;)**

**Il est 00h45 et je vous dit : BONNE NUIT (purée, si mon père le découvre je suis morte)**


	3. C'est ainsi que nos chemins se séparent

**Euh ... A mon avis, ça m'étonnerait que vous vous souveniez de cette fic.**

**Mais j'avais promis de la terminer.**

**Donc après avoir succombé au film Dirty Dancing, écouté vingt mille fois 'All the Lovers' de Kilie Minogue, retrouvé mes amis, trouvé les plus beaux yeux du monde, fêté les 50 ans de mon père, reçu ma mob, passé mon BSR, dévoré les 13 épisodes de Kitchen Confidential, tombée raide dingue amoureuse de Bradley Cooper, être revenue d'Angleterre, de Corse et de l'Île d'Yeu, J'AI (enfin) FINI CETTE FIC!**

**Voilà.**

**J'ai aimé écrire cette fin. Votre opinion? Elle m'intéresse.**

**Et merci pour ceux qui ont lu et suivi cette fic.**

**P.S: Allez voir mes autres fics. Je t'aime moi non plus, par exemple.**

* * *

-Maman, maman, MAMAN!

-Humphhhhhh …

Exaspéré, Teddy Lupin secoua de plus belle sa maman qui était encore endormie cinq minutes plus tôt.

-MAMAN! hurla t-il de toutes ses forces

La jeune femme se releva dans son lit et se demandant comment un garçon de dix ans pouvait crier aussi fort.

-Questcequisepasse? grommela t-elle

Le garçon soupira de désespoir.

-Mais enfin, c'est NOËL!

-Eh bien justement, grommela la jeune femme, on fête Noël pour faire la grasse matinée!

-Rohhhhhh … Quelle flemmarde!

La sorcière se releva d'un coup et commença à courir après un Teddy hilare:

-Non arrête ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, t'es pas flemmarde!

La femme finit par attraper le garnement, le plaqua sur le canapé et se mit à le chatouiller.

-Non, pitié, arrête! C'est horrible! cria Teddy en rigolant.

Gabrielle Lupin arrêta de faire souffrir son neveu et se mit à le serrer dans ses bras.

Le jeune Lupin sourit, sentant la chaleur qui provenait de la blonde. Ses cheveux prirent une couleur rouge feu, signe d'une entière satisfaction et de bonheur.

-Joyeux Noël mon Teddychounet.

-Joyeux Noël, maman.

Le cœur de Gabrielle se serra un peu en entendant le mot maman.

-Mon chéri, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler maman?

-Tu n'aimes pas? demanda Teddy.

Ses grands yeux dorés s'étaient agrandis ce qui le rendait absolument adorable. Un sentiment de tendresse envahit la sorcière. Il avait hérité du charme de ses parents.

-Bien sur que si, plaida t-elle, mais tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas ta maman, mais ta tante. Je suis un peu comme Harry. Il est ton oncle, pas ton père.

Le blondinet fit une moue attendrissante.

-C'est la même chose …

Gabrielle soupira, son neveu avait hérité de l'entêtement de son oncle, et il était bien connu, que lorsque Harry Potter avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de la lui enlever. Autant parler à un mur.

-Oncle Harry vient aujourd'hui?

-Bien sur. Comme chaque Noël.

-Cool!

La jeune femme qu'elle était dix ans auparavant était devenue une vraie femme maintenant. Le fait d'avoir adopté son neveu l'avait fait mûrir autant mentalement que physiquement. Elle était devenue une vraie maman poule et commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle vit son protégé, en pyjama alors qu'il ne devait pas faire plus de quinze degrés.

-Teddy, va enfiler un pull et ensuite on ouvrira les cadeaux.

-Chouette! S'exclama le garçon et se précipitant dans sa chambre.

Gabrielle sourit. C'était une femme comblée. Elle avait trouvé le boulot de ses rêves à mi-temps pour pouvoir élever son petit garçon qui était un amour et elle avait une nouvelle famille, les Potter et les Weasley étaient toujours présents en cas de problèmes.

Effectivement, elle n'avait plus daigné adresser la parole à son soi-disant père. Depuis le jour où elle avait appris que Remus était son frère, la blonde avait compris que sa vie, depuis le début était un total fiasco.

Harry lui avait plus tard raconté tous les problèmes de Remus, concernant sa lycanthropie, sa pauvreté, son impossible amour…

Évidemment, elle avait culpabilisé. C'était injuste. Elle aurait vingt fois préféré se faire mordre par Fenfir Greyback à la place de son frère. Elle avait tout eu, elle. Alors que son frère, absolument rien.

Alors, elle n'avait plus parlé à son père depuis dix ans. Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait honte de John Lupin. D'avoir abandonné son fils. Et d'avoir crée une famille de remplacement. Elle.

Elle n'aurait pas supporté que son Teddy rencontre l'homme qui avait ruiné l'enfance de son père. Ça, jamais.

Tout se passait à merveille depuis dix ans. Et tant mieux.

Gabrielle, d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître une dizaine de cadeaux en dessous du sapin. Elle avait prit cette précaution car elle savait que son neveu n'aurait pas pu attendre jusqu'au 25 Décembre et aurait obligatoirement ouvert ses présents, tellement qu'il était impatient.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Gabrielle alla ouvrir, s'attendant à découvrir Harry et Ginny, qui s'étaient mariés peu de temps auparavant et peut être James, s'il s'était réveillé.

Son cœur s'arrêta. Elle devint livide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda t-elle froidement.

- Eh bien, je voulais fêter un joyeux Noël à une des personnes qui compte le plus pour moi, répondit le grand homme qui se trouvait sur le perron de l'appartement.

Comment pouvait-il _oser_ sourire? pensa la jeune blonde.

-Très bien, Joyeux Noël, maintenant, au revoir, répliqua t-elle en essayant de fermer la porte.

Malheureusement l'homme l'avait coincé avec son pied, ce qui empêcha Gabrielle de claquer la porte au nez à son interlocuteur.

-Gabbie … commença l'homme

La blonde se raidit en entendant son petit nom.

-Quoi?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné signe de vie depuis … depuis … très longtemps?

- J'ai oublié ton numéro.

- Très drôle.

Elle regarda longuement John Lupin, puis dit sèchement:

-Je n'avais pas envie de te voir. C'est tout.

L'homme parut peiné.

-Pourquoi?

Gabrielle était scandalisée. Il était amnésique ou quoi? Pourquoi ne la laissait t-elle pas tout bonnement tranquille?

-Mais, tu vas me laisser tranquille à la fin? Je n'avais pas envie de te voir, point barre, s'énerva t-elle.

Lupin parut enfin comprendre et commença à fermer la porte.

Jusqu'à ce que Teddy ait la bonne idée de sautiller dans le salon en hurlant:

-Maman, maman, on ouvre les cadeaux maintenant?

L'homme s'arrêta.

_-Maman?_

Gabrielle se mordit les lèvres.

-Tu as un fils et tu ne me l'as jamais dit?

-Maman, qui c'est, lui?

-Teddy, va dans ta chambre. Tout de suite, ordonna t-elle au petit garçon.

Teddy voulut protester mais s'exécuta finalement en voyant le regard acerbe de la blonde.

Lorsque la porte de sa chambre se referma, John Lupin explosa:

-Tu as un fils? Tu as un fils et tu ne me l'as jamais dit? J'ai un héritier, ma chair, ma …

-Ce n'est pas mon fils, le coupa-t-elle.

Lupin se tus, visiblement perplexe.

-Et pourtant, c'est bien ton petit fils.

-Si c'est une blague, je ne la trouve vraiment pas drôle.

-Ce n'est pas mon fils.

Le père et la fille se défièrent du regard.

-Très bien. A qui il est alors ce gosse?

-Je t'interdis de le traiter de simple gosse.

-Je le nomme comme je veux en ...

-Pourquoi les as-tu abandonnés?

Le regard de l'homme se vida.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, _papa._

-Mais enfin Gabrielle, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces balivernes?

-Remus John Lupin, dit la blonde, très calmement.

-Très joli nom, il faut le reconnaître.

-Ton humour est foudroyant.

L'homme se tus.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, reprit-il

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un lâche. Tu ne veux même pas le reconnaître.

-Reconnaître quoi?

-Vraiment lamentable … cracha Gabrielle en sortant sa baguette de son jean.

-Mais enfin, que se passe t-il ici?

-Va t-en, tu me fais pitié.

Elle brandit sa baguette sur le front de John Lupin.

L'homme resta de marbre.

-Gabrielle, je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout expliqué.

-C'est plutôt à toi de m'expliquer des choses. Mais tu me donnes tellement l'envie de vomir, que je ne veux même pas connaître tes raisons. Maintenant, pars.

-Non.

-Faites ce qu'elle dit ou je vous jure que vous n'aurez plus d'oreille droite jusqu'à la fin de votre vie.

John Lupin tourna lentement la tête et vit qu'un homme de grande taille pointait sa baguette sur sa tempe.

-Qui êtes vous pour que je vous obéisse?

-Et vous, qui êtes vous?

-Je me nomme John Lupin.

Les yeux verts d'Harry Potter s'emplirent de haine et sa baguette émit des étincelles.

-Harry, non! S'exclama une voix derrière le brun.

Mais Harry l'ignora.

-Comment osez-vous revenir après ce que vous avez fait? Gronda t-il.

-Après avoir fait quoi? Répliqua Lupin d'un air trop calme.

-Ne jouez pas avec moi! Rugit Harry.

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le colla à deux centimètres des yeux de John.

-Vous voyez l'homme à droite de l'homme aux cheveux longs?

-Mais c'est Sirius Black! S'exclama Lupin, horrifié.

-Parfaitement. Et observez l'homme à sa droite. Le reconnaissez vous?

L'homme obtempéra à contre cœur et se mit à regarder avec attention la photo.

Ni Gabrielle, ni Harry ne surent comment ils avaient réussi à faire changer d'avis John Lupin, mais soudain, il avoua:

-Il a les yeux de sa mère.

Gabrielle laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur.

-Pourquoi les avez-vous abandonnés? Demanda Harry d'une voix triste.

C'était comme si il avait regretté d'avoir arraché ce secret à l'homme.

-Je … C'est une longue histoire …

Un silence gênant s'imposa dans le couloir de l'appartement.

-Alors, viens t'asseoir et explique nous, dit finalement Gabrielle.

Ils entrèrent ainsi dans le salon et tous s'installèrent sur les canapés gris.

Harry fit tournoyer sa baguette dans les airs et quatre verres de Whisky Pur Feu apparurent sur la table basse, accompagnée d'une bouteille à moitié vide.

-Alors, j'attends, dit Gabrielle d'un ton ferme.

L'homme parut hésiter, soupira puis se lança:

-Tout a commencé le jour où j'ai proclamé haut et fort dans un bar que les sorciers étaient supérieurs à tout être magique.

_45 ans auparavant, Chemin de Traverse._

_-De toute manière, les gobelins, les elfes, les géants … Ce ne sont que des êtres inférieurs aux sorciers! S'exclama un homme qui avait un peu trop forcé sur le Whisky Pur Feu._

_La foule qui s'était formée autour de lui hocha prudemment la tête. Ce n'était pas le genre de propos à crier sur tous les toits._

_Un homme, ressemblant à une bête féroce fondit sur John Lupin, qui continuait à déverser des flots d'insultes envers les pauvres créatures magiques qui n'avaient commis aucun acte périlleux._

_-Ah oui? Cria l'homme, et les sorciers sont-ils supérieurs aux loups-garous?_

_Lupin toisa de haut l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole._

_-Évidemment! Ces hommes – qui ne le sont même pas – sont aussi impurs que des Trolls. Ils sont arrogants et se croient tout permis! Ils pensent que tous les être humain les craignent parce qu'ils sont à moitié loups, mais en fait, ce ne sont que des bandes de poules mouillées qui restent cloîtrés dans leur trou lors des pleines lunes. _

_Les mains de l'homme se serrèrent et se mirent à trembler violemment._

_-Et dis-moi, toi, sorcier qui est si intelligent et si parfait, quel est ton nom?_

_L'homme saoul but une longue gorgée de sa boisson avant de répondre._

_-John Romulus Lupin._

_-Eh bien moi, je me nomme Fenfir Greyback. Tu entendras parler de moi, cela, je peux te l'assurer._

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était un loup-garou.

-Mais tu étais totalement inconscient! Cria Gabrielle. Et puis, comment ça se fait que tu buvais autant?

-Ça, ma chérie, c'est parce mon ancienne femme était malade et que je noyais mon chagrin dans l'alcool étant donnée que je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle.

Un silence s'installa dans le salon.

-C'est ainsi que Remus a été mordu, murmura Harry.

C'était une affirmation, et non une question.

-Effectivement, concéda Lupin.

-Et après tu es parti? Tu es parti, en laissant ta famille seule, sans argent, sans aucun espoir alors que tout cela était de ta faute? Dit Gabrielle horrifiée.

-Je, oui … Comprenez moi, j'avais peur qu'en grandissant, mon fils me déteste pour ce que j'avais fait. Et ma femme, je ne pouvais plus supporter son regard, remplit de haine.

_44 ans auparavant, Demeure Lupin._

_-Encore en retard, dit une voix froide. _

_John Lupin se tourna pour voir sa femme._

_-Je … Oui …_

_-Et tu empestes l'alcool. Comme toujours. Quel père de famille tu fais._

_Lupin déglutit._

_-Comment va Remus? _

_Gabrielle Lupin fixa son mari de ses yeux dorés, froids comme du marbre._

_-Mal. Comme toujours. Mais cela empire. La pleine lune approche._

_Lupin se mordit les lèvres._

_-Ton fils va mal et toi, tu vas te saouler dans un bar, c'est pitoyable! cracha sa femme._

_Elle se mit à tousser. Du sang tacha ses mains._

-Elle m'a poussé à bout. Je n'en pouvais plus.

-Mais enfin! T'es complètement abruti ou quoi? S'exclama Gabrielle, tu aurais du rester au chevet de ton fils avec ta femme au lieu de t'enfiler des Whisky Pur Feu comme des Dragées Surprises de Berthie Crochue!

-Évidemment que je savais ce qu'il fallait que je fasse! Mais que veux-tu? J'étais lâche! Je ne pouvais pas regarder mon fils qui était malade à cause de moi! Cela me rendait fou! Je voyais déjà son regard doré emplit de tristesse, de douleur et de haine! Cela aurait été insupportable!

Il avait dit cette phrase avec une certaine nervosité, dérivant légèrement vers la panique.

-Vous connaissiez mal Remus.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry.

-Je ne l'ai connu que très peu de temps. Mais au fond, c'est quand même moi qui l'ai connu le plus longtemps. Et je sais que jamais il ne vous aurait détesté. Au contraire, à mon avis, il aurait été reconnaissant que vous soyez resté pour vous occuper de votre famille.

John Lupin regarda les yeux de Harry et ne pu déceler aucune trace de mensonge tellement que les yeux verts de celui-ci brillaient.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Lupin. Il regrettait d'avoir abandonné son ancienne famille. Potter avait raison. Il aurait du rester.

-Raconte moi la suite, dit Gabrielle d'un voix émue.

-Je suis parti, laissant une lettre et les papiers du divorce.

_44 ans auparavant, Demeure Lupin._

_Gabrielle Lupin commençait à s'inquiéter. Son mari n'était pas rentré hier soir. Cela n'avait rien d'inquiétant en soi, mais elle connaissait son mari. Même s'il était un alcoolique et un lâche qui rentrait à pas d'heure, il rentrait toujours. Tous les soirs, il revenait à pas de loup, jetait un coup d'œil triste à son fils endormi et se glissait dans les draps à coté de sa femme qui ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil que quand il était là._

_Pourtant, hier soir, John Lupin n'était pas rentré. _

_Gabrielle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle aperçut alors une lettre._

_Le cœur battant la chamade, elle s'empara de la missive et la décacheta, les mains tremblantes._

Chère Gabrielle,

C'est ainsi que nos chemins se séparent.

Tu as raison. Je ne suis qu'un lâche. La preuve, je t'écris une lettre au lieu de te le dire en face. Je m'en vais. D'ailleurs, je suis déjà parti. Loin. Loin de toi et de Remus. Pour ne pas vous faire souffrir.

Je suis désolé. Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir été là ces derniers jours. Pour prendre soin de notre fils. Ton fils. Car maintenant, ce n'est plus le mien. Je n'ai plus de fils.

Vois-tu, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ce regard qui risque d'apparaître dans ces yeux plus tard. Ce regard doré, froid, triste et haineux qui est le tien.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était un regard heureux, plein de vie, magique. Comme lorsque je lui offrais une glace au chocolat ou lui montrais mon Patronus.

Mais c'est trop tard maintenant.

Nos chemins doivent se séparer.

Mais sache une chose Gabrielle: Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

C'est pour cela que je m'en vais.

Les papiers du divorce sont là.

Je m'en vais trouver un regard doré.

John.

_Gabrielle relit plusieurs fois la lettre et fondit en larmes. Elle tomba à genoux et prit sa tête dans ses mains._

_Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Ce regard qu'elle lançait à son mari, c'était pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il reste avec elle. Au lieu de ça, il était parti._

_-Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

_Gabrielle se retourna pour voir son fils en pyjama, son nounours dans sa main. Il ressemblait tellement à son père._

_Elle ravala ses larmes et prit son fils dans ses bras._

_-Rien mon chéri, rien._

Gabrielle et Ginny étaient à la limite de se mettre à pleurer tandis qu'Harry nettoyait ses lunettes, les mains tremblantes.

-Un magnifique quiproquo, constata Harry, la gorge sèche.

-Terrifiant, déclara John Lupin.

Il avait la chair de poule.

Ginny renifla.

Harry bu une gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu.

Et Gabrielle fronçait des sourcils.

-Et donc … commença t-elle, c'est ainsi que tu as trouvé maman …

-Oui. A Jersey plus exactement. Alors que je touchais le fond, ta mère m'a fait remonter la pente. Six mois plus tard, elle était enceinte de toi.

-Elle connaissait ton passé?

-Je lui ai tout dit. Elle a compris. Elle a accepté. Nous t'avons envoyé aux États-Unis. Là où ta mère avait fait ses études.

-Huit ans plus tard, je reviens et je rencontre mon frère. Sans rien savoir notre lien de parenté.

-Et je le fais fuir, assena John.

Gabrielle tourna vivement la tête vers son père.

-Comment ça?

-Je savais que c'était lui. Il s'appelait Remus. Il avait les yeux dorés. Il avait mes cheveux. C'était lui. Sauf que je ne voulais pas que vous vous connaissiez. Au premier coup d'œil, j'ai remarqué que c'était quelqu'un de timide et restreint. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion, je lui ai balancé nos anciens moments passés ensemble. Le Patronus. Une glace au chocolat. Cinq minutes plus tard, il avait disparu.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Qui te dit que nous ne voulions pas nous connaître? Demanda la blonde avec un ton montrant sa perplexité.

-Par pur égoïsme, ma chérie. Que crois-tu? Je suis tellement égoïste. Ça me rend moi-même malade. En insultant Fenfir Greyback, j'ai été égoïste, en quittant Gabrielle, deuxième acte égoïste. Lorsque ta mère est tombée enceinte, égoïsme. Si je ne l'avais pas été, je lui aurai rendu la liberté. Puis, en t'appelant Gabrielle, ça aussi, c'était de l'égoïsme. Ensuite, en t'envoyant aux États-Unis, là aussi j'ai été égoïste. J'avais peur que tu rencontres ton frère. Et puis, lorsque je l'ai revu, mon fils, tous les sentiments, tout mon passé est revenu en moi. Et cela m'a fait mal. Comme une plaie béante dans mon cœur. Alors pour la suturer, j'ai fait fuir mon fils. Vois-tu, tout est une question de pur égoïsme de ma part.

Il y eut encore un silence.

-Maintenant, j'aimerai comprendre qui est ce gosse qui t'appelle maman, reprit John.

Gabrielle soupira.

Elle regarda Harry. Celui-ci fit une grimace.

Résignée, Gabrielle murmura:

-Teddy est le fils de ton fils.

L'expression de John Lupin fut la même que lorsque Severus Rogue fut attaqué par Nagini.

-J'ai sa garde parce que Remus est mort.

Ces dernières paroles furent extrêmement dures à prononcer.

C'était comme si John avait reçut un coup de couteau dans le dos mélangé à un endoloris et ajouté au regard doré et froid de Gabrielle Lupin.

-Il est mort? Articula t-il.

Un silence confirma sa question.

-Quand? Comment? Où? Demanda Lupin avec effroi.

-Lors de la bataille de Poudlard, il y a neuf ans, par un sortilège de la mort lancé pas Rockwood. Il est mort en héros au côté de sa femme, Nymphadora Tonks.

-Merlin …

L'homme prit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à la balancer comme un enfant qui refusait d'admettre une évidence.

-Et Gabrielle, qu'est-elle devenue? Finit-il par dire, la gorge sèche.

-Cela, nul ne le sait. Il faudrait fouiller dans les archives de la Gazette du Sorcier.

L'homme paraissait effondré. Son dos était avachi, ses coudes reposaient sur ses genoux tandis que ses mains soutenaient sa tête.

Soudainement, John Lupin se leva et posa son verre de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il n'avait pas touché.

-Gabrielle, Monsieur Potter, Madame Potter … Je suis navré de vous avoir fait endurer tout ceci, tout particulièrement le jour de Noël. Je regrette profondément de tous les actes puérils que j'ai commis. Ma vie est un total fiasco.

-Papa, où vas-tu? S'inquiéta Gabrielle en se leva à son tour du canapé en renversant par la même occasion la moitié de son verre.

-Je vais aller au Ministère de la Magie et fouiller tous les journaux de ces trente dernières années.

-Papa, peut-être qu'elle est vivante!

-Elle était malade Gabbie …

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Mais Papa! Teddy … Qu'est-ce que tu en fais? Il a peut-être besoin de connaître sa vraie famille …

-Gabbie … Il a très bien survécu pendant ces dix dernières années. Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais m'incruster dans sa vie.

Au dernier moment, il sortit son portefeuille de sa poche, s'empara d'un papier jaunit par l'âge et le tendit à Gabrielle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Le double de la lettre que j'avais fait à la femme qui porte ton nom.

* * *

**J'ai oublié, il y a un épilogue. Je le poste dès que j'ai une review sur ce chap. **

**J'ai failli oublié: Thanks Didou.**


	4. Epilogue

**L'épilogue.**

**Pour vous. Comme à chaque fois, je veux vous faire pleurer.**

**Merci.**

**

* * *

**

Un homme d'une grande taille avançait sur la pelouse verdie par le soleil éclatant.

Une légère brise fit voleter ses cheveux rebelles.

Un oiseau se mit à siffloter.

C'était un magnifique jour de Printemps.

Il s'arrêta devant trois pierres dressées à la verticale.

Tremblant, il déposa une unique fleur rose devant une des pierres où était inscrit :

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin

L'homme s'agenouilla et caressa doucement cette gravure d'un air mélancolique.

Doucement, il se dirigea vers la tombe qui était à l'opposé de celle-ci.

De nouveau, il posa délicatement une fleur de couleur verte devant la pierre tombale où cette fois-ci, était inscrit:

Gabrielle Amélia Lupin

L'homme joignit ses mains et fit une courte prière à voix basse.

Enfin, son regard se porta vers la dernière tombe qui était placée entre les deux autres. Lentement, il commença à creuser avec ses mains un trou dans la pelouse. Quand il eut fini, il essuya ses mains pleines de terre sur son jean et sortit quelque chose de sa poche, comme si c'était une pierre précieuse.

Alors, doucement, l'homme déplia le papier jaunâtre, y jeta un dernier coup d'œil et le plaça dans le trou avant de le reboucher.

L'homme se releva et murmura un nom : Remus John Lupin.

Une femme blonde s'approcha de l'homme et lui prit la main. Elle colla sa tête sur son torse et lui murmura:

-Ça va Teddy?

-J'ai fini Victoire, on peut y aller.

* * *

**Fin**

**Les review, c'est pas pour les chiens.**


End file.
